pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Lei Chen
Lei Chen is the best friend of the main protogonist Su Ming. Appearance A young man of the same age as Su Ming. His skin was rough and he had a large build, almost twice Su Ming's size. His eyes were bright and he smiled boyishly. Personality While his foolish, boyish smile may decieve most people, those close to him knows that behind this smile is rather cunning mind. He is kind and protecting to those close to him. He likes women who are a bit on the plump side.Ch. 25 Background History Book 1 Lei Chen was a member of Dark Mountain Tribe. When the Black Mountain Tribe attacked the Dark Mountain Tribe, Lei Chen got heavily injured.Ch. 93 He did not have much strength left to fight, but he wanted to stay behind with other Berserkers and fight.Ch. 94 Nan Song wanted to borrow Lei Chen's Qi, because young Berserker wasn't strong enough and couldn't help in battle anyway. Lei Chen agreed and let Nan Song borrow his Qi.Ch. 97 Nan Song turned younger, and gained muscles, but Lei Chen's life was being sucked away.Ch. 98 Lei Chen decided to not go back with Su Ming to the Dark Mountain Tribe and the Wind Stream Tribe. He wanted to go on the other side of the plains and over the mountains, where there is another tribe, much stronger than Wind Stream. Just to seek strength, so he could protect those he care for. He mentioned to Su Ming, that they will be brothers forever and once he will become a powerful Berserker, he will return.Ch. 99 Book 2 When Su Ming challenged the Chains of Han Mountain, he saw an illusion of wounded Lei Chen with countless black bugs within those wounds. He looked incredibly old, and his right eye was blind. Lei Chen seemed to be powerful. He couldn't believe he was seeing Su Ming. He said he buried Su Ming with his own hands. lei Chen wondered if this was an illusion and part of his training. Su Ming didn’t known whether this was real or fake.Ch. 181 Later, Su Ming's acquaintance, Zi Che was wounded and he had the same black bugs.Ch. 284 The Phantom Equal was looking for his successor. He could feel unique presence from Su Ming. He felt that Su Ming have met the next Phantom Equal of Phantom Dais Tribe. He begged for the name. Su Ming said it's Lei Chen.Ch. 295 Book 6 At some point, Lei Chen fused with his other self from Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos. That other self was a Child of Morus Alba of True Sky Hill World.Ch. 1300 When members of Jade Palace attacked Su Ming, almost everyone got killed. Lei Chen intervened, but saved only the Jade Emperor.Ch. 1267 After hearing his voice, Su Ming recognized him as Lei Chen. He left, because other Child of Morus Alba was coming. He sent the Jade Emperor away and assured him, he would help him rebuild the Jade Palace. After coming back to his house, Lei Chen though about sending a communicative jade slip that could move between Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos and Arid Triad to his father, but he chose not to.Ch. 1268 Later, he joined his father at the Emperor of Abyss' True World. He posed as the third prince. On the capital planet of the Emperor of Abyss' True World, grand wedding of the third prince and Yu Xuan took place. When Su Ming entered the Emperor of Abyss' True World, True World's will roared in pain.Ch. 1291 Yu Xuan was numb, as if she had already accepted her fate. At the moment of chaos, Mo Sang took Yu Xuan to flee with a Relocation Rune. The third prince ignored them. When they were about to relocate, Su Xuan Yi, the Sublime Paragon of the Emperor of Abyss' True World and Sovereign of Dawn Yan Pei appeared. Because of Art of Time, runaways began moving backwards and returned to their places and were sealed.Ch. 1292 As the Sublime Paragon was leading the wedding ceremony, Su Ming showed up.Ch. 1293 His voice stunned everyone present, the thirty-six Generals of Abyss, the eight Kings of Abyss, the Emperor of Abyss and even the Sublime Paragon of that True World. Su Xuan Yi's killing intent rose, when he noticed Su Ming. He still treated him as lowly slave. This was because he was unaware of Su Ming was in Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos. Yan Pei was terrified. He pitied Su Xuan Yi for not knowing how terrifying Su Ming was.Ch. 1294 When Yan Pei was about to keep his promise of killing Sang, Su Ming bowed to his elder greeting him. Stunned Sovereign of Dawn thought Su Xuan Yi set him up. He quickly helped Mo Sang with his seals and turned against Su Xuan Yi. The Abyss Builder was suprised by quick change of sides. Then Yan Pei also destroyed seals on Yu Xuan, while criticising Su Xuan Yi audibly. Yu Xuan regained a clear mind and her memories for the first time after being sealed for a long period of time.Ch. 1295 The Sublime Paragon of that True World challenged Su Ming honorably, and he was injured badly enough so that he could avoid having to fight any longer. Su Ming brought the fifth kiln and gave it to Su Xuan Yi, who felt anguish and had complicated emotions about his wife. Su Ming attacked Su Xuan Yi to end enmity between them, but an eight-headed figure in Avacaniya Realm was summoned. It was destroyed easily and Su Xuan Yi was shocked for the first time after being injured.Ch. 1296 His soul injured and a chance for reincarnation destroyed. It was punshiment for calling himself Su Ming's father. Su Xuan Yi summoned a will of an old monster who had surpassed Avacaniya Realm from previous aeon, but it was destroyed by Su Ming's will. As Su Xuan Yi's cultivation was damaged as punishment for using Yu Xuan, he called for Yr Morkh. The furious warrior of the previous aeon shocked almost everyone. He was mad that he was woken up before his time. Yan Pei's heart trembled and he cursed being there. Su Ming clashed with Yr Morkh.Ch. 1297 Despite being beaten back, Yr Morkh was unbothered. He summoned Five-Faced Beast Deity. As the beast rushed at Su Ming, he used the End of Wills Sword to cut off all five heads and sealed it.Ch. 1298 Su Ming couldn't kill Yr Morkh, so he chose to seal him. The posessing the Emperor of Abyss' True World's will was finished and Su Ming's will took it's place. Then he used his powerful will from all four True World's and sealed Yr Morkh.Ch. 1299 When Su Ming was about to kill Su Xuan Yi, the older Abyss Builder thought about his decisions in his quest and concluded that he was never wrong abot making sacrifices for rebuilding his race, even though his wife being in deep slumber, his friend, Su Zhan dead and his son holding grudge in silence. But then Lei Chen moved to save his father. Su Ming spared him, but he destroyed his all seven clones. Next, he took away a half of the Seed of Life Extermination from Yu Xuan and gave it to Lei Chen, who already had one half of the Seed of Life Extermination. Despite everything Su Xuan Yi was calm, like it was according to his plans.Ch. 1301 Within next six years, Su Xuan Yi and Lei Chen disappeared from the Emperor of Abyss' True World.Ch. 1303 The father and son were in the Fourth True World. Lei Chen was fusing completely with the Seed of Life Extermination. Su Xuan Yi felt proud, he wanted his son to open the Abyss Gate.Ch. 1364 He was happy the time finally has come to execute his crazy plan of possessing Old Man Extermination. When it was 5 years before the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba, Old Man Extermination called him to stir up the resentment in Harmonious Morus Alba's Expanse Cosmoses, Su Xuan Yi went along. To Extermination's suprise, he absorbed the resentment from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier's camps and tried to possess him. Old Man Extermination allowed it. When Su Xuan Yi was loosing, Lei Chen suddenly appeared and started possessing Extermination. Old Man couldn’t possess Lei Chen fused with the Seed of Life Extermination, because it had the same origin as Extermination himself, and possessing himself was impossible. In anger, Old Man Extermination destroyed Su Xuan Yi and the fifth kiln with his wife's body inside from existence. Lei Chen, who was inside his body only watched it.Ch. 1372 Later, Su Ming fought Old Man Extermination, who was using his Locating Rune to direct Xuan Zang.Ch. 1374 Su Ming figured that out and copied the rune. As they both used the Locating Rune on each other, Xuan Zang attacked both of them. The ancient ship crumbled. Next time Xuan Zang attacked, they both used Dao Divinity to supress the Locating Rune and Xuan Zang couldn't attack them. Old Man Extermination was suprised Su Ming figured out how to do it. Then Lei Chen disrupted Extermination's Dao Divinity and Xuan Zang touched him destroying his body and absorbing the soul.Ch. 1375 Powers Lei Chen was in Third Step of cultivation. Reference List Category:Berserkers Category:Dark Mountain Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Abyss Builders